


PARADISE

by Starry_niights0804



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Not completed, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Songfic, angst if you squint, soft, this is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_niights0804/pseuds/Starry_niights0804
Summary: Changbin whipped his head up to make eye contact with the most beautiful person he had ever seen.Suddenly, he was glad Jisung dragged him to the overcrowded house and made a silent promise that he would buy the younger lunch for letting him see this beautiful boy.based on an interpretation of 'PARADISE' by millic and Fanxy Child





	PARADISE

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my excuse to write some soft changlix. written in less than an hour, definitely unedited. enjoy!

Changbin isn’t a common party goer. But here he is, stumbling through the mass of inebriated and dubiously of-age drunk students. He cursed under his breath as he felt the back of his shirt stick to the back, accompanied by the shocking coolness of the drink that had most likely been accidentally been spilled on him in passing. Sucking a breath in, he pressed forwards once more, until he finally reached what he believed was the back of the party.  
  
The warm breeze passed over him as he passed through the sliding doors of the house and into the calmer outside. Quietly sitting down in one of the lawn chairs that wasn’t currently occupied by someone passed out or other couples eating their faces off; and wondered briefly how he even ended up at the house party.  
  
With finals over, he’d rather be at home sleeping, working on a new song with his friend Chris, or even pondering his existence. A party was the last place anyone expected him to be, with his infamous reputation of being ‘dark’ led to many rumors spread around the school, and he was more often than not left alone. Yet there he was, surrounded by collapsed light-weights, nursing his solo cup of mountain-dew, the warm sticky air causing his clothes to stick to him, aided by the mysterious liquid soaking his back. An occasional wind easing the unpleasant situation slightly, until it passed through, leaving him wishing for it to return.  
  
But, despite the reputation Changbin’s name held, he thought himself lucky to have a few friends, one of them being Jisung, social butterfly and set on impressing a certain upperclassman dancer. His efforts led to Changbin being dragged to an overcrowded two-story house “to be my support hyunggg” Jisung had whined, but as soon as the pair had entered the abode, the younger had disappeared, leaving Changbin to fend for himself in the maze of bodies. The countless pairs of eyes that focused on him as he moved through made him feel small, but he told himself it was just due to his all-black ensemble, muscle shirt, tight skinny jeans, Jisung didn’t let him leave his house without looking “absolutely fuck-worthy, everyone will be looking at you”. Changbin didn’t believe him, but as he weaved through that crowd, he remembered the slight advances people tried to make, but he had quickly passed through to the back, eager to be free of the stuffy rooms.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by someone’s throat clearing. He whipped his head up to make eye contact with the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Light caramel (dyed??) hair framed the small, freckle spotted face, illuminated by big doe eyes that held the world’s wonders in them, all wrapped nicely with the softest smile Changbin could imagine. The raven felt his jaw drop but was too transfixed on the literal angel (was he glowing or was that his imagination???). The boy in front of him giggled, and the sound was like heaven to Changbin’s ears. Suddenly, he was glad Jisung dragged him to the overcrowded house and made a silent promise that he would buy the younger lunch for letting him see this beautiful boy.  
  
His inner monologue was once again cut off by the boy opening his mouth, and the contrast between the softness of the boy’s appearance to the deep silkiness which was his voice almost caused Changbin’s heart to stop.  
  
“Um, are you Changbin? You know Chris, right?” the angel spoke slowly, and the seated boy was grateful, as he had to process that he was actually being spoken to by the seemingly perfect person.  
  
“huh?” Changbin facepalmed at his stupidity, and tried to quickly recover “uh yes, yeah that’s me?” the questioning lilt in his voice produced a laugh from the boy in front of him.  
  
“I thought so, I’ve seen you around with hyung and you looked lonely, so I thought I’d join you!” Changbin sputtered, not knowing how to feel when he had been so casually insulted by someone who was grinning with the widest, innocent smile.  
  
“l-l-lonely?? I’m not lonely!” he said indignantly, with perhaps slightly too much vigor, as his booming voice grabbed the attention of some of the inebriated around him, but quickly everyone returned to themselves, to the relief of the culprit.  
  
“Shh,” the unnamed boy shushed him, “if the neighbors wake up, then the police will be called” Changbin stared at the boy incredulously, how could he be so considerate to others he didn’t even know?  
  
“Anyway, I’m Felix, Chris’s cousin. I’m a year younger than you I think, so that’s why we’ve never met.” With a name for the angel boy, Changbin finally connected some dots.  
  
Chris constantly talked about his cousin, who moved to their city last year and had already become popular within the school. Changbin had heard of the infamous “Felix” but as he kept to himself, Changbin never sought out to see who this boy was. Maybe if he actually paid attention to gossip, he would have recognized Felix, but instead, he acted like a fool in front of the beautiful boy. He mentally facepalmed for the seemingly hundredth time since meeting Felix, and it didn’t seem like he would stop screwing up yet.  
  
“Oh, I think Chris mentioned you before, I just didn’t connect the dots” Changbin forced out, attempting to keep the conversation flowing. Felix opened his mouth to speak, but from inside the party, people started to call out the boy, and the angelic boy smiled sheepishly.  
  
“sorry I should go, I kind of ditched them for a bit so I need to get back” he waved bye to Chanbin, which he mirrored.  
  
“see ya Changbin hyung, maybe I'll see you next year!” he said cheerily as he moved back towards the main party.  
  
“yeah, see you next year Felix” the name rolled off his tongue.  
He liked it.  
Next year, he could tell things were going to be a lot different.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you have any comments or ideas!


End file.
